The Home Cumming
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Its been a long time, but what a welcome home


The Home Cumming

Severus moaned loudly as Lucius pushed him against the bedroom wall.

"It's been too long Sev. I've missed you." Lucius peppered kissed across Severus's face. "I want to fuck you Sev, I want to feel your tight ass around me."

Severus couldn't reply he was breathless with need. So he stared to rip his lover's clothes off dragging him towards the bed.

"I want to watch you Sev. I love to watch you." Lucius striped off his own cloths and sat at the end of the bed running his hand down his torso to his straining cock. "Touch yourself for me Sev."

Severus lay against the pillows hungrily watching Lucius touching his own straining cock. "I need you inside me Luc. I want you to fuck me, please."

Lucius breath caught when he heard those words spoken in Severus's dark chocolate voice. "Then get ready for me." Lucius summoned a vile of lubricant from Severus's lab. He poured a liberal amount onto his own hand before passing it to Severus.

Lucius stroked his cock coating it with the special lube Severus made himself, after two strokes Lucius took a deep breath and gasped. Severus grinned at him. "I should have warned you about the new properties of that lubricant, Luc. I added a few things you might like. Namely that it warms around whatever it is placed on. You're probably able to feel yourself tingling now love."

Lucius opened his eyes and moaned as he watched the pale figure slide a third finger into his own ass. "You can feel exactly what I do to myself. The other will share every sensation we each feel. We will, very literally be fucking each other." Severus moaned as he scissored his fingers in his ass stretching himself to prepare for the much larger organ that was going to be entering him.

Lucius suddenly pounced on him. Because he couldn't stand it any longer he needed to be inside the man he loved, he needed to feel that delicious heat and he needed it now. Lucius slid inside his lover and felt the responding burn in his own ass; he hissed knowing that Severus could feel his cock being encased.

Severus cried out and threw his head back pushing his ass up to get more friction. "Move, damn you."

And Lucius moved. Thrusting into his lover hard and fast the way they both loved it. Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer Lucius grasped Severus' cock and started to pump it in time with his trust. His eyes flew open when he felt finger wrapping around his own cock even as it was buried inside Severus. That was the last straw for both of them. They came together, screaming each other's names.

Lucius collapsed on top of Severus who pushed him off lovingly.

"Severus, when did you come up with that?" Lucius asked panting.

"Well I had to do something while my husband was gallivanting around." Severus replied smiling contentedly.

"Hardly 'gallivanting' love, I was in the rainforest meeting new a newly discovered magical community. They've been lost for generations. And, Besides, I did bring you a gift." Lucius pouted, brushing hair out of his eye.

Severus turned to him, his eyes sparkling. "Did you bring me ingredients?" He asked sounding like a kid at Christmas.

"What else would I bring the world's best potions master, and the man I love? thankfully, they are the same person or it could get expensive." Lucius dodged the playful punch that was aimed at him.

Severus yawned and cuddled up to his husband. There weren't many people that would believe Severus was a cuddler but he was and Lucius love that about him. The pair fell asleep like that in each other's arms, happy to be together again.

The next morning Lucius woke alone to the sound of the shower running, then the feeling of a hand cupping his hardening cock. Realising what was happening he grinned and got to his feet, walking shakily to the bathroom door. He opened it to find Severus with his back to him stroking himself and leaning provocatively against the wall his ass jutting out begging to be taken.

"I can still feel that." Lucius said from the doorway.

Severus turned his head slightly and smirked. "I know."


End file.
